silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Hill Theories Wiki:Simplified Ruleset
Silent Hill Theories Wiki is a Wiki strongly focused on personal user contribution and involvement. Please bear this in mind during future endeavors in contributing to this wiki. As with all other wikis, there are rules in place to ensure the well-being and enjoyment of users, as well as the productivity of the wiki itself. Should any questions, comments, and/or concerns arise regarding these rules, please consult one of the Admins. *This wiki is strongly dependent on user-created pages. Please contribute. *'NO VANDALISM.' This can be in the form of editing a theory with nonsense, spam, foul language, etc. It will be removed and will not be tolerated. **Creating pages that are clearly not well-formulated theories and do not meet the guidelines listed in the Manual of Style will be treated as vandilism and, subsequently, deleted. *'Do not clog up the Recent Activity page.' Recent Activity is our central hub; it's where we go to see what has been done, what needs to be done, and is generally useful in passing information around. Editing and adding theories are fine, but nonsense such as carrying out personal conversations on article talk pages and on the message walls only stuffs it up, making it difficult to monitor recent additions to the Wiki. It is also the reason we have a chat. Everything you do on the wiki is shown on the Recent Activity page. Make sure it's useful. *'Message walls' are for relaying important information. Carrying on a short conversation or sharing some funny inside joke is fine from time to time, but it is strongly recommended that this is not made into a habit. Again, this clogs up Recent Activity. **'This is a ''wiki, not Facebook.' Messaging your own wall and essentially treating it like a place to "update your status" is not allowed and will not be tolerated. Any violations will immediately be removed. Again, this type of thing can be taken to chat. On that note, if you are trying to pass along a general message that is beneficial by using your message wall, it's more than fine. *Remain cordial, polite, and graceful in all situations regarding wiki content, community members, and administrators and moderators. '''Rudeness is neither appreciated nor tolerated.' Offenders will be dealt with accordingly. *For comments or questions regarding a theory, use its talk page. Remain polite and constructive. *'We strongly respect copyright'. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. *While editing another user's theory is not necessarily encouraged, it is useful in terms of grammar and spelling. Use edit summaries and always include what was changed and why. It helps everyone understand the reasoning behind the edit. If further explanation is required, take it to talk. **Do not edit the content of a theory, such as taking information out, adding information, confirming, or debunking a theory. The user placed what s/he placed in the theory for a reason. If information does not seem consistent or the theory has been confirmed or debunked, please consult the theory's talk page. *'Sign all talk page posts' with ~~~~. This will be replaced with the username, or personal signature, and timestamp. Failure to do so may result in the removal of the post. *'Do not edit or remove comments of others' unless it is on your personal talk page. If a comment is offensive or wrong in any way, contact an Admin. *'Use the preview button before submitting.' *'Do not create categories. '''As this wiki is constructed differently, it is strongly advised that any and all category ideas be consulted with an Admin. *Although '''multiple accounts are permitted', they should not be abused. If you are banned, do not use a sock puppet account to continue to violate the rules of the wiki. This is called ban evasion and will result in another ban. **If a previous account has been permanently banned, but you have created a new one and adhere to the rules, there is a strong possibility that you may be able to remain on the new account without being banned again. This will only be allowed if an Admin deems enough time has passed and behavior has been improved. *'For ages 13 and up. ''Wikia's Terms and Conditions clearly state that users must be of at least 13 years of age. As the Silent Hill series is already meant for older persons, some theories may discuss topics regarding themes that may not be suitable for younger users. '''The age policy will be enforced.